Recently, in accordance with changes in living environment and eating habits, the number of people suffering from atopic dermatitis has been increasing rapidly. The pathogenetic mechanism of atopic dermatitis has not been clarified in many aspects and methods for treating atopic dermatitis have not yet been established.
Since the skin of patients with atopic dermatitis is very sensitive, undergarments, underwear and the like that directly come into contact with the skin must be less irritating to the skin. Undergarments made of general synthetic fibers tend to worsen atopic dermatitis. Also, undergarments using natural cotton sometimes worsen the symptoms of atopic dermatitis, e.g., spread of affected areas, due to wearing for a long period of time.
To cope with this, Cited Document 1 proposes a fiber structure containing amygdalin. Patent Document 2 proposes a fabric for patients with atopic dermatitis composed of specific ethylene-vinylalcohol (EVOH) fibers. Patent Document 3 proposes skin pruritus reducing underwear composed of a fiber material dyed with a turmeric extracted solution. Patent Document 4 proposes underwear for patients with atopic dermatitis having fibers made of thermoplastic elastomer, having a specific bending resistance and a specific moisture percentage, and having a specific absorption rate or a specific dispersion diameter.